The Nymphs Daughter
by DOOLlover08
Summary: What if Nymphadora Tonks had a daughter? How would the little girls life change with the appearance of a werewolf with brown/greying hair? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is just an idea I've been meaning to write for a while. I hope you like it, JK Rowling owns everything but Halley Grace. Oh and in the story Tonks is 22 years old

Tonks apartment

Nymphadora Tonks had just paid the sitter, slipped into an old pair of sweats and a hufflepuff t, and had climbed under the blankets when the sound of small feet running across the floor sounded into her room.

There was a brief moment of silence then the bedroom door opened and Tonks knew in just a second a small figure would be jumping onto the bed beside her. As if hearing her mother's thoughts four year old Halley Grace Tonks shouted "MOMMY!" and jumped onto the half asleep figure of her mom.

Tonks smiled as her daughters hair changed from green to yellow to Halley's favorite color of sky blue. "Hey sweetheart," Tonks yawned "Do you want to take a nap for a little bit?"

Halley quickley climbed under the covers and snuggled up to her mom, "Mommy, are we going to uncle Madeye today?"

Tonks barley managed to stay awake as she answered "Tonight, we're going over to one of mommy's friends house."

Halley smiled in anticipation then rubbed her eyes and fell off to sleep. Tonks watched her daughter sleep until she could no longer keep her eyes open and soon joined her little princess in dream land.

Halley Grace Tonks was born when Tonks was eighteen and had everything a little girl could ask for since the second she was born, everything but a father. The subject of a father for Halley was brought up every time Tonks saw her mother Andromeda and everytime Halley saw a child her age with a daddy. Tonks had always wanted her daughter to have everything she could possibly need and want, things she usually got, but a good father for her precious little girl was one thing Tonks could never seem to find.

Besides living without a father, there is no way you would ever find a little girl who was as loved and cared for as the four year old metamorphmagus sleeping next to her mommy. Escpeacially one who's mommy had her when she was barely out of a school.

Tonks was an auror, and a hufflepuff. She was brave and had as much courage as any Gryffindor, her loyalty to her friends and family and everyone else good was the only thing that kept her from being sorted into the lion house. She was tough and could handle anything, even her fiancee leaving her six months pregnant outside a muggle ice cream shop. Yes Tonks had had her share of bad luck and bad break ups, but she got over them for her daughter. For the little girl that meant more to her then anything in the world, hell, Halley Grace was her world.

The only thing Tonks could ever ask for was for her daughter to be happy and for Tonks to find someone who would good enough to love her daughter as any father should, if only there was a man that good.

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me, go on hit the button :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it is almost summer I am so glad! Not sure how soon I'll be able to update. I have hs finales soon so I'll be studying alot. Anyway, I own nothing but Halley.

Tonks walked into Grimmauld Place with Halley right behind her talking up a storm to Madeye who was smiling down at the little girl who, the retired Auror had decided, was going to be the bast dark wizard catcher there has ever been.

"Tonksie," Sirius said as he walked toward her wearing a huge grin she hadn't seen since she was a child.

"What are planning Siri?" Tonks asked as looked around suspiciously but only finding nothing that would make her alert.

Sirius grinned larger then said "Nothing, can't a man just be happy to see his cousin." it was right after this that Halley Grace Tonks decided to make her appearance. She jumped out from behind her mothers legs and shouted, real loud, "Hi I'm Halley, what's your name?"

Sirius's eyes bulged as he looked fros cousin to the little metamorphmagus girl standing right beside her.

Tonks looked uneasy as everyone else in the house hurried into the hallway to see what the shouting was about. The first person she saw was Remus who, because of his werewolf senses, could already tell who the little girl was.

"Tonks, who si this adorable little girl?" Molly asked the young woman as she walked toward the little girl.

Halley's hair turned red and her eyes turned brown before she said "I'm Halley Grace Tonks, at least that's what mommy says, I'm this many." and she held up four fingers.

Sirius looked at his old friend then at Tonks and said "Please tell me she's wrong and you didn't have her when you were seventeen."

"Um actually Sirius you're wrong, I had her when I was eighteen." Tonks said picking up her little girl who ws chatting happily away with Molly, Hermione, and Ginny.

Dumbledore decided it was time to start the meeting and said "I believe we should get started,"

HErmione and Ginny looked at Tonks and asked, at the same time, "Can we watch Halley while you're in the meeting, please?"

Tonks laughed and slowly handed her daughter over to the two teens, "Halley be good for Hermione and Ginny."

Halley nodded at her mom then looked at her babysitters and asked "Do you have candy land?" as the Order headed into the dinning room.

So, what did you think? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but Halley Tonks!

"And then it boom!" Halley Grace Tonks said quickly to everyone as they ate dinner.

Tonks watched her daughter interact with the Order and the teens, with Remus especially. There was just something about Remus that made Tonks's stomach flutter and gave her the want to start snogging the graying haired man.

"Halley, eat some of your dinner." Tonks whispered quietly as she noticed barely anyone had eaten while they listened to the four year old metamorphmagus.

Halley looked at her mom then stuck a spoon full of potatoes into her mouth as Remus chuckled. Tonks looked at the werewolf and caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that she had never seen in the short time she had known him, pure happiness. That's what the glimpse was, the only time she had ever seen anything close to that was when he was talking to one of the teens.

"You are doing a fabulous job with her." Remus whispered as the others resumed eating.

Tonks smiled as a small blush formed on her cheeks "Thanks Remus, I do my best."

"Okay you two love birds stop whispering to yourselves over there and join in on the conversation over here!" Sirius yelled from the other end of the table.

Tonks chocked and gave Sirius her best I'll kill you later glare. Then she looked at Remus expecting him to say something but instead he just rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics and asked "What are we talking about Sirius?"

"Sirius thinks pigs should be allowed to fly," Bill said "But Halley here thinks that they shouldn't because they could get hurt if something happens to their wings, then they hurt someone else if the pigs landed on them."

Remus smiled "Aw I see, and I totally agree with Ms. Halley."

The four year old's smile grew ten sizes as the man agreed with her. She jumped onto her chair and threw her hand into the hair "Yeah, I told you Sirius! I win!"

Everyone who was in the first Order and knew Tonks when she was Halley's age were suddenly reminded just how much Halley Grace Tonks resembled her mother.

"Halley, sit down before you hurt yourself." Tonks said worriedly as she threw a untrustful look at the chair's legs.

Halley sat down pouting which ended when Remus leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded her head quickly as if Remus was going to take back what he said.

"Good," Remus said as he handed an unopened chocolate bar to the four year old sitting between himself and Tonks. "Eat your dinner first,"

Tonks watched in amazement as Halley ate everything on her plate even her peas, which she would've died before ever touching them. Then Halley stood up once again on her chair and threw her arms around Remus's neck. "I love you Remus, you're my best friend."

So what do you think, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who have reviewed and for those who have story alerts and favorites for **The Nymph's Daughter** thanks. I own nothing but Halley Grace. I hope you enjoy

"…And they lived happily ever after." Remus whispered to a now sleeping Halley Tonks. "The end," he laid the book on the bedside stand and slowly got up from the small princess bed.

Tonks quickly ran to the livingroom, managing to trip three times before she got to the couch. She picked up a book and pretended to have not watched as Remus put Halley to bed.

"She's finally sleep," Remus announced quietly as he pulled on his coat.

Tonks threw a look at the clock as she stood up "You're leaving already? Can't you stay for a drink or something?"

Remus smiled good heartedly before saying "I have to get back to headquarters to make sure Padfoot stays there."

Tonks followed him to the door "Thanks for putting Halley to sleep, she really likes you."

"She's a good kid and very likable," Remus insisted "She's likes everyone of the Order, especially her mother."

Tonks looked around to hide her blush. "Well, goodnight Remus. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

Remus gave her one more smile before walking out the door. Tonks locked the door as she leaned against it trying to slow down the beating of her heart. How one man could make a woman's heart do that, Tonks was completely clueless. Ever since she had first met Remus he had been able to make her feel things she had never felt before.

As Tonks got ready for bed she came to one conclusion, she might not understand the feelings very well but she definitely knew that they meant she liked the brown, turning grey, haired werewolf known as Remus John Lupin.

So what do you? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter involves Tonks, Remus, and Halley in Muggle London.

"Thanks for coming Remus," Tonks said as the group of three sat down in a small muggle bakery.

Remus smiled and said "Don't worry about it Tonks, I like spending times with Hal," with a look of true honesty he added "I like spending time with you as well."

Tonks laughed as threw a look at Remus that clearly said 'Really, you don't seriously mean that.'

Remus sighed as he ordered three chocolate milkshakes then turned back to Tonks and said "I'm being serious Nymphadora, I like spending time with both of you."

"Because you love us," Halley said as she colored a picture in her fairy coloring book.

Remus's eyes widened a little as Tonks quickly said "As a friend Hal-Hal, we're Remus's friends."

Halley looked back and forth between her mom and the man sitting next to her then a big smile appeared on her face and she said "Okay, Remus you're my best friend." Then she stood up and hugged him.

Remus smiled softly and lifted her onto his lap "And you're my best friend,"

Halley turned to Tonks and squealed "Did you hear that mama, I'm his _best_ friend!" then she tightened her hug on her said best friend.

Tonks watched as Halley and Remus battled to see who could finish their drinks first, Halley obviously won by Remus pretending to swallow for like five minutes. As she sat watching Halley and Remus laugh Tonks felt her heart squeeze as she realized that Remus might love her daughter but he would never love her. Remus liked the sophisticated women who were smart and members of the society.

He would never fall for a chick who loved the Weird Sisters, who was barely out of Auror training, and had had no training of being a proper lady.

"Some one had a lot of fun today," Tonks whispered as she tucked in her sleepy daughter.

Remus sat the arm full of toys on the toy stand and smiled as he watched the pink haired metamorphmagus place a kiss on Halley Tonks forehead. He loved the pink haired woman from her changing hair to her obsession with the wizard band Weird Sisters. He loved the way she hated her first name and the way she had to have a little bit of chocolate with her tea (he wasn't sure why).

But there was no way Nymphadora Marie Tonks would go for a werewolf who was thirteen years older then her, a werewolf who could barely afford to pay his own rent, and a werewolf who was a werewolf. Remus was to dangerous to love someone, especially if that someone was Tonks.

A hand touched his arm and Remus snapped out of his thoughts. Tonks smiled up at him and pulled him from the room.

"I should go; it's not safe to leave Sirius home alone for a long period of time." Remus whispered as they walked into the livingroom.

Tonks frowned in disappointment then faked a smile and said "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Remus shook his head as he opened the door and looked out into the darken sky "Tomorrow's the full moon, no one can see me tomorrow." Then he turned and was gone.

"You shouldn't have to go through that alone Remus," Tonks whispered as she shut the door. Then a thought formed in her head "Maybe you won't have to," and with that thought she sat down on her couch and started working on case reports that were due the next morning.

Okay so I hoped you like it, I always have problems finishing chapters. Oh and if you have ideas on what should happen next in the story please review and tell me .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, I own nothing but Halley the rest is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked the story.

Tonks POV

Remus was going to be really mad, and he was going to kill me when he transformed back. Was the thought that ran through my head as I slipped into the basement at Grimmauld Place as a blue colored cat.

I could hear growls and yells of pain as the door shut firmly behind me. I slipped into the shadows and hurried down the stairs. I meowed when I saw Remus lying on the floor, shaking in pain and half transformed.

Remus's now yellow eyes looked around the room before he yelled in pain once more and the transformation ended. As I watched him change I slowly stepped toward him and another meow escaped my cat lips.

His eyes, no Moony's eyes, found mine and for a second I knew Remus was there somewhere and he knew that the cat was me.

"I'm sorry Remus, I'm sorry I just wanted to be here for you." All this came out as a meow, and I had to remind myself to stay a little bit away from his mouth.

Moony howled and nodded his head toward the floor beside him. I slowly cat walked over to him and plopped down next to his paw. I laid down and just watched him pace the room, howl, growl, and stopped him from scratching himself anymore then he already had.

I knew he probably hated me for being there, but as I watched him remain calm instead of being the aggressive beast I had learned about at Hogwarts I couldn't bring myself to be upset about the fact.

"You shouldn't have been down there," Remus whispered as Molly wrapped up his bites and scratches. "What if I had attacked you and you turned back?"

"You wouldn't have attacked me." I said stubbornly

Remus shook his head then whispered "You don't know that, I could've attacked you when you were least expecting it. In second times I could've killed you, how would I have explained that to Halley?"

"Halley…" I whispered just as the door slammed open, Remus flinched, and my little, currently blond haired, girl ran in giggling "Remy you're back,"

"Hey kido," Remus whispered as he tried not to show how much pain he was in by the big hug Halley was giving him.

"Hey Hal, Remus has a big boo boo and needs to rest." I whispered lifting her off the bed "Why don't we go see grandma and grandpa and come back to see Remus tomorrow?"

Halley looked at Remus before saying "You're gonna be here tomorrow?"

Remus nodded and whispered "I'll be waiting for you to come,"

I threw him a small smile before I grabbed Halley's hand and we walked from the room. Just as I was closing the door I heard Molly whisper "She's a keeper Remus, I sure hope you know that."

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but Halley for I am not JK Rowling, thanks to everyone for the reviews.

There is one thing running into an ex you hadn't seen in a few months but seeing an ex you hadn't seen in almost five years was something completely different. Tonks just could never have an easy life could she?

As she stood in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place she just couldn't believe her eyes, sure the dude's family was part of the Order but what was he doing here.

"Charlie, how's Romania?" Bill asked as he hugged his oldest younger brother

Charlie Weasley smiled and said "It's great, and I've found a few people who've joined the cause."

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Molly said

Tonks sat down beside Remus and Madeye and pulled Halley into her lap. It was the sound of the chair scrapping against the floor that had Charlie finally turning toward the table, and finally spotting her.

"Tonks?" Charlie asked in disbelief as he tried not to look at Halley

"I didn't die off the face of the earth Charles," Tonks snapped as Halley looked up at her mommy in confusion.

Charlie cleared his throat and said "So, how have you been?"

"Raising a child, you?" Tonks asked sweetly

Charlie froze then whispered "So, you did keep it?"

Tonks handed Halley to Remus and stood up "Her name is Halley, she's not an it and she's a whole lot better off without a father."

Charlie looked at everyone in the room and asked "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Tonks shook her head, "No we're going to talk about it here, and we're going to talk about how you left your pregnant fiancée behind to go play with dragons!"

"I didn't want to leave her," Charlie yelled

"Then why did you?" Tonks asked as Remus slowly stood up with Halley and left the room.

"I didn't want to get a stupid job at the ministry Tonks; I wanted to do something I'd enjoyed. I wanted to go to Romania and study dragons; I didn't want to raise a baby that wasn't mine! I was tired of hiding your secret and lying to everyone!"

Tonks froze and just stared at Charlie like he had just gotten her in trouble with the headmaster. "Charlie please don't,"

Charlie walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders "You need to tell someone, anyone Nymphadora. Tell my mom, or Professor McGonagall, or Remus, just tell someone." He pleaded

Tonks shoved him away as tears started falling down her cheeks and whispered "Tell them what Weasley, that when I was seventeen I went to a party and got a little drunk then later on some guy decided it would be nice to do me?"

"Tonks," Bill asked

"I was stupid and I didn't want anyone to think Halley's mom was a slut, which would never look good to anyone. So Charlie said he'd lie and say the baby was his, we even got fakily engaged." The now white haired metamorphmagus whispered

"Tonks," Molly whispered as she hurried over to the young woman "No body thinks any different of you, things happen. The important thing is that you love little Halley, that's all that matters."

"What's the guy's name?" Sirius asked from his spot near the fireplace

"Nicholas Thompson," Charlie answered as he turned to look at the escape convict "He's a hit wizard now in Russia,"

Tonks pulled away and asked "Can we just forget about this, and no one mentions this to Halley…ever."

Everyone nodded then Tonks turned and hurried from the room as a new round of tears began to fall.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Tonks turned around to face the livingroom door to find Remus and Halley looking at her in confusion. "Oh baby girl," Tonks picked her daughter up and hugged her tightly "Mommy loves you so much, don't ever forget that."

"So Charlie's the father?" Remus asked quietly as Tonks set Halley back on the ground.

"No not really," Tonks whispered "It's sort of a long story,"

Remus looked around and said "We have all night," then he held his hand out toward her. Tonks sighed then grabbed his hand "Okay but you're not going to think very high of me when the stories over," she said as Halley ran over to the couch.

Remus thought the statement over then whispered "We'll see,"

Okay, I got a review that reminded me I had never mentioned the father of little Halley which I had meant to do. So thank you **brialynne **for reminding me and I hope you and everyone else liked the chapter.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, sorry to everyone for the late update! I own nothing but Halley Tonks in this chapter, I hope everyone likes it. Oh and thanks to **kingtransformo **for giving me the idea for this chapter and I hope it's written to your liking.

Her mommy was talking to Remus and Halley was getting very impatient about it. The little girl huffed then watched as a small bug crawled across the floor and out the door. With one look to make sure her mommy wasn't looking Halley stood up from the table and hurried after the little critter.

"Come back here dude," Halley whispered as she ran up the stairs after it.

Halley found herself in a room with pictures covering the walls and green everywhere, "Pretty," she whispered picking up a green and silver bracelet. She slipped it onto her wrist then got on the floor to look under the bed, "Buggy," she cheered as she caught sight of the creature sitting on top of an old magazine.

The front cover was torn off and looked as if something had chewed it up. "Yuck," Halley yelled as she wiped the dust off of her hand onto her shirt. She was to curious with the magazine she didn't see the bug run off again.

"Why is it all red?" Halley asked as she stared down at the picture. Just then the picture moved and the person in the picture let out a loud scream as a knife landed in his chest and blood flowed all around him.

Halley dropped the magazine and did the first thing she could think of, she let out the loudest terrified scream she had ever done in her entire life.

Tonks POV

"I still can't believe you don't hate me," I whispered as I hugged Remus. Telling him the truth about Halley had been harder than I expected, harder than telling my own parents.

A small friendly smile appeared on Remus's face as he kept my hand in his, "You are a wonderful mother Nymphadora, and no matter how you can to have Halley no one can ever take that fact from you."

I had to look away so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes; it was then that I realized Halley was no longer in the room, "Where did Halley go?"

"She probably just went to get something to eat," Remus said as he stood up "I'll go check," as he walked from the room I freaked.

'What if she hadn't gone to get food? What if she had gone outside and some stupid death eaters kidnapped her, I'd never see my baby again if that happened.' My hand flew to my mouth as a sob left my lips.

"Tonks," Remus shouted as I heard running feet. I spun around to find he looked to be ust as freaked out as I felt, "Halley's missing,"

"No," I yelled and if it hadn't been for Remus catching me I would've had some pretty bruised knees.

Remus POV

"Halley," I yelled as Sirius and I took the stairs two at a time. My legs yelled in protest at each step, with the full moon not far away my body didn't appreciate my sudden and fast movements.

On the outside I was being strong for Nymphadora, but on the inside I was almost in tears. The little girl that I had become so attached to, the adorable, opinionated little girl who anyone would want to have as a child could be anywhere. And even if she was in the house there was enough dark magic that the girl could seriously hurt herself.

"Moony chill, Moody said he didn't see her go outside before he left." Sirius panted as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs. Just then a loud childish scream filled the halls. We shared a look before bolting up the next flight of stairs.

We were on the floor where Sirius and his brother's bedrooms were. I took a step toward Regulus when Sirius grabbed my arm, "Easy Remus, he learned well from my mother." I nodded and with my wand out I kicked the door open.

"Remus," Halley yelled as her small body collided with my legs. I pulled her into my arms and into a tight hug as Sirius picked up what Halley must've been looking at.

"Stupid death eater," Sirius mumbled as he showed me the picture

I recognized it instantly, it was a picture of the death of Evan Lacombe, a Ravenclaw in our year who died a week after our final year at Hogwarts ended.

"Remus," Tonks cried as she caught of us then she let out another sob and tripped over to us. "Halley, my sweet baby."

"Mommy," Halley cried as she kept a tight grip on my jumper.

Tonks threw an arm around my waist and hugged me while still hugging her daughter, "Thank you so much Remus,"

"Don't worry about it," I whispered as I had to remind myself to breath and not to kiss her.

Sirius winked as he left the room. I rolled my eyes at him as I wrapped my arms around Tonks and Halley.

"Why did you scream baby?" Tonks asked as she sat down on Regulus's bed

"She saw a picture of a kid from my year at Hogwarts," I whispered as Halley started crying all over again. "A picture of the guy dying,"

Tonks gasped as tears started falling down her cheeks "I never wanted her to have to see something like that,"

"And she won't, when she's older she won't even remember the picture." I whispered as I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward me.

Tonks looked up at me with mousey brown eyes and I was at lost for words. I shouldn't love her, she's thirteen years younger than me and I'm a werewolf. But as she stared at me and I stared right back I couldn't stop myself as I leaned forward and pressed our lips together.

The world disappeared and it was just her and me. The way she smelled like honey suckle and her hair changed every second, I never wanted to leave that moment. I wanted to stay that way with her forever, be able to have that every moment of my life.

A loud giggle had me pulling away in surprise and remembering where I was. I looked at Tonks then down at Halley who was wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen. I felt Tonks take my hand as if she could tell I was about to stand up.

"You love mommy Remy, you love mommy." Halley cheered as she threw her arms around my neck. "Now you can be my daddy, forever."

I didn't know what to say, how do you answer that kind of a question to a little girl. So I did the only thing I could, I smiled.

So review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, I own nothing but Halley Tonks. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys are some of the best reviewers ever! Anyway, before you read you're gonna need some cookies because I find it's always good to read fanfictions with a little snack.

"What's that word?" Halley asked pointing at the page in the Daily Prophet as they ate breakfast.

"Extraordinary," Remus answered as he caught sight of Andromeda and Ted Tonks smiling happily at him. "Are you done eating Hal, I was going to take you to Diagon Ally today so we can get the stuff your mommy told us to get for you."

Halley wrinkled her nose and her hair turned mousey brown, "Can auntie Ginny and auntie Hermione go with us?"

Molly threw Remus a look that said "Sorry but no," before turning back to the stove. Remus sighed and said "Not this time kid,"

Halley crossed her arms and decided to pout as Remus finished reading the paper. "Are you going to do that all day Hal?" The girl didn't answer. Remus hid his grin as he crossed his arms, put an angry look on his face, and pretended to pout.

"Remy," Halley whispered in surprise as the brown haired man continued to 'pout'. "Remy please don't be sad, please."

Remus suddenly felt guilty as he heard the hurt in the girl's voice. He dropped the act and pulled the girl into a gentle, father like hug. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Ally now?"

"Yes," Halley said smiling brightly as she jumped off Remus's lap and hurried to get her shoes from off the counter next to the door.

"You're really good for her you know," Andromeda whispered as looked knowingly at the werewolf.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "It's not that hard, she's a good kid."

Ted laughed "Remus Dromeda wasn't talking about Halley." He said as Halley ran back over to Remus holding a shoe in each hand.

Remus lifted the four year old onto the table then turned to frown at the older man sitting next to him, "Then who were you talking about?"

"And I use to think you were intelligent Remus," Andromeda said as ran a hand threw her granddaughters hair "I was talking about Nymphadora,"

"Mommy," Halley said recognizing her mother's name in the conversation. Then she grinned and said "Grandma guess what, Remy loves mommy and he's going to be my daddy."

The whole kitchen went silent and everyone seemed to turn and stare at Remus. Said werewolf rubbed the back of his neck nervously then went back to tying Halley's shoes.

"Remy, you do still love me and mommy right?" Halley whispered as Andromeda lifted the girl on her lap.

Remus cleared his throat and said "You and your mommy are my very dear friends," at Halley's confused look he tried "I don't like you mommy the way you think I do."

Halley's lip shook, "Now I'll never get a daddy," she jumped off of Andromeda's lap and ran out of the room.

Remus's heart broke as he knew just how the kid was feeling; his dad had left his mom and him when Remus was only eight to go live with his mistress and their son in Australia.

"Somebody should go talk to her," Andromeda whispered as she made a move to stand up. Remus stuck his arm out and shook his head.

"I'll go, I know how's she's feeling." And he left the kitchen in search for the mousey brown haired blue eyed four year old metamorphmagus **(Sorry if that is spelled wrong)**.

Okay here's a little something to hold you all over until next chapter, review and tell me what you think of the chapter/story. Oh and suggestion for chapter ideas are always welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I own nothing but Halley Tonks and the adorableness of her. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting, reading, liking the story. I hope you're all having a good night, morning, afternoon, evening, whenever it is at the time you're reading this!

_Last Chapter:_

_"Remy, you do still love me and mommy right?" Halley whispered as Andromeda lifted the girl on her lap._

_Remus cleared his throat and said "You and your mommy are my very dear friends;" at Halley's confused look he tried "I don't like your mommy the way you think I do."_

_Halley's lip shook, "Now I'll never get a daddy," she jumped off of Andromeda's lap and ran out of the room._

_Remus's heart broke as he knew just how the kid was feeling; his dad had left his mom and him when Remus was only eight to go live with his mistress and their son in Australia._

_"Somebody should go talk to her," Andromeda whispered as she made a move to stand up. Remus stuck his arm out and shook his head._

_"I'll go, I know how's she's feeling." And he left the kitchen in search for the mousey brown haired blue eyed four year old metamorphmagus __**(Sorry if that is spelled wrong)**__._

_Chapter 10_

The door to the library opened with a loud creak and Remus put his head into the room to find Halley crying softly with her head tucked in between her knees which were drawn up to her chest.

"Hal," Remus whispered

"Don't call me that," Halley yelled turning away so she wasn't facing him "Only my daddy can call me that."

Remus slowly sat down on the floor beside her, ignoring the pain that went through his joints. "Halley, just because I don't like your mommy that way doesn't mean I don't love you as if you were my daughter. Any guy would be lucky to have a wonderful daughter like you."

Halley looked up at him with red eyes and whispered "Really, you love me?"

"Always," Remus whispered as he lifted the girl into his arms. Small arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him back.

"Remy, I'll always love you too." Halley whispered in a small voice.

Remus's heart swelled and he understood why James and Lily had been so happy with Harry around. He understood instantly why the Potter's watched everything their son did and why they never wanted to be away from him.

A knock came from the door and both Remus and Halley looked to find Tonks smiling at them as she walked over to them and sat down on the floor, "We have to go pick up Harry soon."

"Ok, is your mother watching Halley?" Remus asked as Halle finally realized him and sat down on her mother's lap.

"Actually Molly is," Tonks answered as Mad-eye's voice sounded through the hallway "Tonks, Lupin lets go, we do not have all day!"

Tonks rolled her eyes as they got their feet, "I swear that mans wants me to curse his other eye off."

Remus laughed as Kingsley appeared in the doorway, "Come please before Moody blows himself up."

"Just let me take Halley to Molly and we can go." Tonks said as her hair turned the same shade of spiky pink as her daughters.

Remus placed a small kiss on the girls head and whispered "We'll be right back,"

"Then you can tuck me in?" Halley asked giving him a puppy dog look.

Remus ruffled her hair and said "Of course, I don't I always?" then he moved out of the way so Tonks could carry Halley to the kitchen.

"You might not want to admit it, but those two girls are good for you Remus." Kingsley said in his calming voice

"What do you mean Kings?" Remus asked as he looked at his long time friend

Kingsley sighed then said "Tonks love you, talks about you like you hold the world up and keep it from falling out of orbit and Halley, well she's definitely better now that she has her daddy Remy."

"Daddy Remy, has she called me that?" Remus asked

Kingsley just smiled and walked toward the front door. Remus looked toward the kitchen door then followed Kingsley yelling "Kingsley, has she called me that?"

So what did you think? Review and tell me. Oh and I have a poll on my profile asking if I should write another time travel story once I'm finished with one of my stories, if you want to add your opinion go vote or send me a review/message.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay first I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, this is my first story where I have gotten so many reviews before I even reached chapter 11. You guys are awesome and thank you for reading, alerting, and reviewing The Nymph's Daughter. I own nothing but Halley Tonks, this chapter takes place at Christmas, first at Ted and Andromeda's then at Grimmauld Place.

"She just took to him so fast mum, I'm scared what will happen to her if something bad happened to Remus or if he…" Tonks found she couldn't find herself to say died, it was just something she couldn't ever think Remus of doing when he was still in his mid thirties, even with a war going on.

Andromeda pulled her daughter into a hug, "Nymphadora you can't think like that, so many people thought like that during the first time around and so many families got separated. Remus is strong, he's been through more then a lot of people we know, he will make it through."

"And if he doesn't, how am I supposed to explain that to Halley? She loves him so much mum, he's the only father figure she has ever had." Tonks whispered as Halley ran in laughing loudly as Ted chased her around the house.

"Mommy," Halley giggled as she ran into Tonks's legs "When are we going to see daddy Remy?"

Tonks threw a look at her mom then looked back at Halley and said "We're leaving in a few minutes, why don't you go get your coat on and gather up your toys."

"I'll help," Ted announced noticing the way his wife was looking at their only child.

Tonks and Andromeda waited for Ted and Halley to be out of the room before Andromeda whispered "Do _you_ love Remus Nymphadora?"

Tonks blushed as she looked down at her hand, "Well…I guess…I mean he's really good with Halley and he's sweet, gentle, and so kind."

Andromeda nodded while giving her daughter a knowing look, "And you only guess that you love him? Nymphadora listen to me very close, Remus Lupin is one of the kindest people I have ever met. He might be a werewolf once a month but anytime else he is a great man."

"But he doesn't love me mum; Remus loves the women who are sophisticated and well mannered. I'm not that girl," Tonks argued as Halley's laughter filled the house once again followed by a shout of "Mama, I wanna go see daddy Remy! Can we leave now please?"

"That girl is very demanding," Andromeda said shaking her head in mock disappointment at her daughter.

Tonks laughed "That's Remus's fault, he gives Halley whatever she wants when she wants it."

"That's because Remus is a good dad," Andromeda whispered as Tonks walked toward the livingroom door.

Tonks knew her mother was right; Remus was a good father to Halley. Tonks met her father and daughter at the front door.

"Be careful sweetheart," Ted whispered as he gave her a quick one armed hug. "You need to bring Halley around more often; I know you're busy with the Order and with work but your mother worries about you. Bring Lupin along; I haven't seen him since the first war."

Tonks nodded as she pulled Halley into her arms, "I will dad, and I'll try to come over tomorrow."

Ted nodded then placed a kiss on her forehead. Tonks gave her father a quick smile before tightening her grip on Halley and apparating.

"I don't like that mommy," Halley complained as they landed on the front step of number twelve Grimmauld place.

"I know sweetheart," Tonks whispered as she hurried them inside and out of the snow.

"Daddy Remy," Halley yelled the moment she caught sight of Remus standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Mad-eye.

Mad-eye snorted, "You know Lupin, she never wants to see me anymore."

Tonks rolled her eyes as Remus happily took Halley into his arms and hugged her.

"Who is the best little girl in the world?" Remus asked as everyone headed toward the dining room

"I am," Halley giggled as everyone took their seats.

"Nymphadora, did you have a good time at your parents?" Remus asked as everyone loaded their plates

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus," the metamorphmagus said as her hair turned red "And yes Halley and I had a lot of fun at my parents."

Halley nodded her head as she said "Grandma and Grandpa gots me lot of stuff."

"Got," Remus corrected automatically before smiling brightly at the little girl and asking "Did you get a lot of fun things to play with?"

Halley shook her head, "No, they got my _baby_ stuff. I'm not a baby, right Remy?"

Remus chuckled a little as everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to listen to the werewolves answer. "Well Hal, to your mommy, grandpa, and grandma you will always be a baby. But to me you are a super big girl,"

Halley nodded in understanding then said "I like being a big girl,"

Under the table Remus and Tonks grabbed each other's hands before they knew what they were doing. Remus froze as Tonks looked up into his eyes.

Someone cleared their throat then Sirius said "Moony you have to kiss her now, that's what the mistle toe means."

Tonks looked above her head to find a mistle toe had in fact appeared above their heads. She looked at Remus and whispered "You know if I didn't know better I'd say my cousin was trying to hook us up together."

"Mommy, Daddy Remy, you have to kiss." Halley giggled from behind her hands.

Remus put a hand on Tonks's cheek and lowered his lips to hers. Tonks immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

People were cheering and howling a moment later when they pulled apart. Halley clapped her hand together as she climbed onto Remus's lap, "I told you daddy, I told you that you loved mommy.'

Tonks and Remus shared a look, both deciding to just let the girl believe what she wanted for now. After all just because they had one Christmas kiss doesn't mean it'll lead to anything, right?

Ok so sorry it took me forever to update, but I typed the ending like three times because I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope this was good enough, review please! Go on hit the button!


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing but Halley Tonks the rest belongs to JK Rowling! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and got this story up to 32 reviews, you guys are amazing! Okay a few chapters back I mentioned Remus's father leaving Remus and his mom to go live with his mistress and their unborn son, I need to know whether I should bring him into the story or not and if I do should he be Nicholas Thompson – Halley's biological father. I'm putting a poll up on my profile so I either you can vote there or send me a review and put in your opinion.

Night had fallen at number twelve and everyone had settled in for the night, everyone but Remus Lupin who was currently in the basement waiting for the change to happen and Halley Tonks who was waiting for her mommy to fall asleep so she can save her daddy Remy from the monster.

Over the past few months Halley had realized her daddy Remy was going to the basement where the monster was staying. The monster that'd growl and howl every night and hurt her daddy who'd be sick the whole next day.

As the clock in her room struck twelve Halley slipped out of her princess bed, bought by Remus of course, and pulled her blue slippers on. As quietly as possible she opened the door to her bedroom and tip toed into the hallway. With a look at her mommy's door she hurried down the stairs to the basement door.

"Daddy Remy, are you down here daddy?" Halley asked as she opened the door a little to look down into the dark room.

For a moment the little girl was scared as she took a step into the darkness, but as she thought about the monster hurting Remy she shoved the hear away and hurried down the stairs. She had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when her slipper fell off and she lost her footing. Her head hit hard against the last step as she fell to the floor.

A growl came from her left and Halley looked up to find the monster. "Hello Mr. Monster, what did you do with daddy Remy?"

The monster looked at Halley then raised its head and let out a loud howl. Halley screamed in fright as the monster walked closer to her.

Tonks had just sat down on her bed to do some reports when she heard Halley's bedroom door open. "Halley Grace Tonks, you better get back in bed this instant." Tonks called as she walked around her bed to her door.

Tonks walked out into the hall and across the landing to peer into her daughters bedroom, not finding the four year old Tonks sighed and hurried down the stairs.

"Halley where did you go?" Tonks yelled, fear creeping into her stomach as she ran from the living room to the dinning room.

Her heart nearly stopped when she found the basement door open. "No, please no!" Tonks yelled as she slammed the door against its hinges and ran down the basement stairs, managing not to trip as her fear hit an all time high when she found Moony leaning so close to her daughter.

"Get away from her!" Tonks yelled as she went for her wand, only to find she hadn't grabbed it.

"Mommy," Halley cried as she ran over to her mother "Where's daddy Remy mommy, where's daddy Remy?"

Tonks shoved Halley behind her as Moony inched toward them. Just as Moony went to jump on Tonks a bark sounded from behind her then Sirius in his animagus form landed hard against the chest of the werewolf.

Tonks picked Halley up and wasted no time at getting out of the basement and getting her daughter to safety.

"Mommy, what is that monster?" Halley asked

"You leave that thing alone Halley Tonks, never ever go down there with that monster again do you understand me young lady?" Tonks asked as she checked her over for bite marks.

Halley nodded, "But mommy what'd the monster do with daddy Remy?"

Tonks froze as a loud bang came from the basement, "Don't you worry about Remus, he can take care of himself. Just never go near the monster again, he will hurt you."

Tears welled in Halley's eyes, "So the monster hurt Remy?"

"The monster is Remy," Tonks whispered without thinking. The moment she realized what she had said she wanted to bang her head off the wall.

Halley's mouth fell open in surprise, then anger filled her eyes and her hair turned red. "Daddy Remy is a monster! I don't like monsters!" then she pushed Tonks away and ran up the stairs.

Tonks could hear her daughter's bedroom door slam shut and a cry left her mouth. Her daughter had finally found the closet thing to a father and Tonks ruined it in one sentence.

Review and tell me what you think of the chapter,


	13. Chapter 13

36 reviews! That's more then my longer stories! Thank you all so much and I'm glad you all like the story. I'm sorry for the late update, school is starting soon s I've been busy with getting ready. I own nothing but Halley Tonks the rest is being borrowed from JK. Oh and don't forget to check out my poll on my profile, I need for votes!

_"The monster is Remy," Tonks whispered without thinking. The moment she realized what she had said she wanted to bang her head off the wall._

_Halley's mouth fell open in surprise, then anger filled her eyes and her hair turned red. "Daddy Remy is a monster! I don't like monsters!" then she pushed Tonks away and ran up the stairs._

_Tonks could hear her daughter's bedroom door slam shut and a cry left her mouth. Her daughter had finally found the closet thing to a father and Tonks ruined it in one sentence._

"Halley, do you want to go see Remus?" Tonks asked the next morning during breakfast

Little Halley shook her head, "No, Remus is a monster. Monster's are bad,"

Tonks nodded stiffly as she stood up "Well, I'm going to go see if Remy needs something to eat. Why don't you stay down here and help aunt Molly clean up."

Halley looked around at the dirty dishes then jumped to her feet and practically dragged her mom from the room. "I'll wait outside mommy,"

Tonks shrugged as if it wasn't bothering her that her daughter no longer had a liking for Remus Lupin. "That's fine, I hope the spiders don't drag you away," she said as they stopped outside Remus's bedroom door as Sirius walked out.

"Heya cousin, Moony was waiting for you to show up." Sirius grinned as he patted Halley once in the head

Tonks looked through the open door then whispered "Does he remember anything from last night?"

Sirius threw a nervous look toward his friend then whispered "I thought it would be best for you to talk to him about that."

Tonks nodded then she walked over to stand beside Remus. The graying haired werewolf looked at her before moving his eyes to look at the four year old girl cowering behind her mother. "I swear I never meant for her to see me like that Nymphadora, I thought I locked the door."

Tonks shook her head then whispered "I know you did, Halley wanted to stop the monster from hurting Remy."

"But you're the monster!" Halley yelled pointing a finger at Remus.

"Halley its rude to point sweetheart," Tonks whispered as Remus's face paled "You listen to me Remus Lupin, she didn't get hurt. Don't you dare blame yourself for anything." Then she bent down to look into her daughters eyes "And Halley Grace Tonks, do you think Remus would ever hurt you?"

"No," Halley said instantly

Tonks nodded "Then why are you scared of him?"

Halley looked at Remus then back at her mom "Because he's a were...wolf, a werewolf."

"Yes he is a werewolf, but he is also your daddy Remy and he would never hurt you." Tonks whispered

Remus listened to the two talking; all the while hoping that Halley didn't want to be around him. But not because he didn't care for the little girl anymore, but because he had a chance to turn her last night and it almost happened. They could've woken up that morning and there could've been two werewolves in number twelve, three if Moony had gotten to Tonks before Snuffles showed up.

Remus watched as the two Tonks whispered back and forth about him and half hoped that Halley would climb onto the bed and wrap her small around his waist and comfort him like only a daughter can.

"Remy," Halley whispered grabbing his large hand in her small one "I'm sorry for being rude."

Remus smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "Don't worry about it kiddo, I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm a werewolf."

Tonks lifted her daughter onto the small double bed and took a step back, watching her daughter reconnect with the werewolf. "Remus would you like me to bring you some tea and cookies?"

"Would you, that would be wonderful Nymphadora."

Tonks nodded, "Hal are you coming with me?"

The girl looked at her mom like she was crazy "No mommy, I'm going to stay up here with daddy."

Tonks smiled as she walked from the room, before she closed the door she said "Oh and Remus, if you call me Nymphadora again I will hurt you so bad that Moony wont look half bad." Then she shut the door.

Remus's voice echoed down the hall and Tonks had to remind herself to breathe and keep walking, to not listen to the beautiful sound coming from the mouth of the man who loved Halley Tonks like she was his own and for no reason except that he loved her.

"Do you think she understands what she saw, I mean really understands?" Tonks whispered later that day as everyone sat in the living room knitting in Molly's case, reading the daily prophet, Remus, playing chess, Sirius and Bill, or coloring fairy pictures, Tonks and Halley.

Remus looked over at Halley and watched as she colored the wings of a fairy orange, "I think she knows just what she saw."

Tonks gave his hand a small squeeze, "Remus, she wont remember this when she is older."

"I will remember, I will remember the day I almost turned that little girl Nymphadora." Remus hissed as he calmly sat the daily prophet on the coffee table.

"Remus stop this, that little girl forgave you now its time you forgave yourself."

Remus sighed tiredly then whispered "How can you even stand to be around me? I could've hurt you."

Tonks grabbed Remus's face in her hands, "You are the kindest, smartest, sweetest man I have ever known Remus Lupin. You would have to be as bad as Fenrir Greyback and Voldemort combined to make me not able to stand you."

"I don't believe you," Remus whispered as his eyes drifted to the young women's lips.

Tonks took in the smell of his breath then whispered "Believe it," and her lips touched lightly to his.

"What are you doing?" Sirius and Molly yelled

The two jumped apart, Tonks tripped and fell backwards into the side table. Remus's eyes were opened wide as he looked around at all the faces staring holes into him. Tonks got to her feet slowly, "Um I'm sorry Remus," she whispered as Halley stared happily between the two.

"Well, I believe I'm going to go start lunch." Molly said getting to her feet "Tonks, would you like to help me?"

"Sure," Tonks mumbled as she tried not to look at Remus, "Halley come on, we're going to help cook."

Halley jumped to her feet and ran after Molly as she left. Tonks slapped a chuckling Sirius in the back of the head as she left.

Remus slumped in his seat as Bill and Sirius looked at him. Sirius slapped his friend on the back "So Moony you old dog, since when did you and my cousin become so…physical?"

Ok I loved this chapter, it wasn't supposed to be so long but I had to have Tonks kiss Remus! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I hope you enjoy the chapter I own nothing but Halley and my story ideas.

Over the next week Tonks and Remus stayed as far away from each other as possible. Tonks couldn't come up with a reason for kissing Remus and the werewolf had just gave his best friend a look that said leave it along Black or I will kill you.

Valentines Day came around and a few of Grimmauld Place's residents had decided to get Tonks and Remus talking to each other.

"Molly I don't know about this." Tonks whispered as she looked at the floor to ceiling mirror where she saw her reflection. Her black dress fell to just past her knees, her bubble gum pink hair was fell to just about her shoulders and her eyes were a bright sky blue color.

Molly smiled to herself as she slipped a flower into the young woman's hair "Remus is going to love this."

Tonks wasn't so sure, but she hoped he wouldn't hate it to much.

Another pull of his tie and clearing of his throat Remus returned to pacing the floor at the bottom of the stairs as Sirius and Arthur stood in the doorway to the living room watching the younger man walk back and forth.

"Moony calm down, Tonks loves you without all this so she's going to love you more." Sirius said as Halley came running out of the kitchen where she had been helping Andromeda make dinner.

The little girl ran into Remus's legs with a giggle "Guess what daddy, grandma almost made your steak wrong but then I had to tell her you only like it rare; is that right daddy?"

Remus bent down and pulled the girl into a hug "That is exactly right kid; is grandma making a steak for your mama?"

Halley wrinkled her nose "Yeah, but it smells weird. Steak looks nasty."

The three men laughed as Remus straightened back up with a look of mock hurt on his face "Steak is yummy Halley."

The little girl shook her head as Tonks's mother walked out of the kitchen. "Halley go tell Molly dinner is ready; Remus, stand at the bottom of the stairs and make sure my daughter doesn't hurt herself when she comes walking down the stairs."

Halley hurried up the stairs as Remus fixed his tie one last time. He could hear footsteps from upstairs then his breath caught in his throat and he had to do a double take to make sure he was still awake. The sight before him was absolutely stunning. The dress hugged her hips and every curve she had. Remus was glad to see her body was its natural shape and not magically created like her hair. Her beautiful pink hair that outlined her heart shaped face.

"Remus," Tonks whispered as she grabbed his out stretched hand

Remus licked his now dry lips then whispered "You're beautiful Nymphadora; I definitely prefer your natural beauty."

A blush appeared on her face as Tonks stepped off the last step, and right onto Remus's foot. Remus didn't even flinch as Tonks jumped backwards and began to apologize. The werewolf let out a chuckle then whispered "I taught Lily to dance for her and James's wedding; its not the first time someone has stepped on me while wearing high heels."

"Dinner is ready," Andromeda reminded them with an air of impatience.

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mother then whispered "My mother hates when people don't eat the food she makes right away."

Remus chuckled as Halley led the way into the dinning room where all the food was now set up into three plates; One for Remus, one for Tonks, and one for Halley. That had been the agreement for the date; Tonks and Remus would go along with it as long as Halley was there.

"I really like that you agreed to do this Remus." Tonks said as Remus pulled a chair out for her then moved over to help Halley into hers.

The greying brown haired man threw a smile at her "I'm really glad to Tonks; I think we should talk about what happened." He whispered as he sat down beside her.

Tonks threw a look at Halley who had dug into her chicken strips before sighing in defeat; she should've known it was going to be brought up eventually.

Ok here it is! I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the date, filled with Tonks/ Remus moments, and Tonks/Remus/Halley moments. Please review


End file.
